The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a filter cartridge which can be used particularly when bringing in geological reservoirs containing oil or gas, for eliminating inflows of sand into the well passing through sandy formations which are little or not at all consolidated.
To bring in reservoirs, a mechanical means is used such as artificial screens with calibrated orifices, particularly liners or stacks of gravel having well defined granulometric distribution, depending on the dimensions of the sand grains of the geological formation through which the well passes. Such a method, which is difficult to put into practice, is often used for equipping new wells.
The filter cartridges produces by the method of the invention are much easier and less expensive to use than artificial screens or stacks of gravel, particularly because these cartridges are less fragile and the infrastructure for positioning them is reduced.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing filter cartridges which are very easy and reliable to use and which provides a product of high mechanical quality which is stable in time, with great permeability, excellent chemical inertia and high thermal stability, answering particularly the requirements of production or processing of oil or gas wells giving rise to sand inflows.